Perfect Love Gone Wrong
by Tirya King
Summary: MWPP Era A love such as this can only be unhealthy... Not what it firsts appears to be


Title:  Perfect Love… Gone Wrong

Author:  Tirya King

Email:  Tirya56@hotmail.com

Rating:  PG

Category:  Humor/Romance

Summary:  A love such as this can only be unhealthy…

A/N:  Hey, guys!  Guess what I found hanging out in my folders?  I dated it as being started Jan 18, 2004 and I remember loving the idea, but hating how it turned out.  For some reason, I don't mind it anymore and decided to post it.  I dedicate it to Say Goodnight's 50th reviewer, ParanoiaIn2005 *throws confetti*.  Just in case anyone is a lil weirded out, just finish it please, it's not that long.  I promise you die hard canon fans (such as myself) will not be disappointed.  It is not what it seems I swear!

The title and inspiration for this story comes from a Sting song of the same name.  *bows to the God of Music that is Sting*  For anyone who has heard this, and/or read the lyrics, you know what I mean ^_^.  For those who haven't, it is about a guy using dog comparisons to describe his jealousy.  This is not a songfic, but knowing the song helps.  I highly recommend it.

Perfect Love… Gone Wrong

All his life, Sirius had been a ladies-man, a rebel, a free spirit.  As a child he had to endure his many noble relations commenting on his beauty.  As he grew those good looks had only increased, and he knew it.  Oh, the hearts he must have broken back in school.  Unlike his best friend, whose devotion belonged to one spitfire red-haired beauty, Sirius could never settle down with just one girl.  And he found that, like anything else, that which upset his parents the most made him the most happy.

Those brainless pureblooded beauties his mother took home for dinner, all most certainly somehow related to him one way or another, only made his stomach churn.  No doubt Regulus enjoyed his own little feminine fan club his good looks earned, but his elder brother abhorred it.  How ironic and yet so right, then, that the only one to own Sirius' heart should be born and bred of the Muggles.

Said owner of young Sirius' heart was currently in the arms of one James Potter.

Now Padfoot loved James dearly.  He was the brother Regulus never could be.  But to have his best mate with _his_ girl, to have her be held like that so intimately made his blue blood boil.  Like day and night was he and his ancestors, yet he was and always would be a Black.  And with the noble name came their noble pride.  Pride that would not allow a Black to _ever_ be second best.

'You already have Lily,' he thought as jealousy filled him indignantly.  'You even have a baby on the way.  This goes beyond anything you've ever done, Potter.  You have your girl, let me have mine.'

But all the blame could not be put on James.  She was a flirt, as much a wild card as Sirius, which was had first attracted him to her.  Therefore, he did not feel right restraining her from her wishes, despite how it hurt him.  He had nothing to fear from Remus; the gentle werewolf knew what was and what wasn't his to court.  Peter, bless him, was too petrified of her to attempt a seduction.  He told Sirius she was far too wild and may hurt the poor rat.  But he had not taken James into account, though in hindsight, he should have seen it coming a mile away.

James had a great appreciation for beauty.  His marriage to Lily proved that.  But he also loved a challenge.  Seeing Sirius with her, seeing her beautiful curves and her flirty nature must have been too much for him to resist.

Sirius wasn't too worried that James' new infatuation would last for long.  His one true love would always be Lily, who would behead him and mount him on her wall, antlers and all, if she ever found out.  But James would always go home to Lily and leave his best friend his own girl to go home at night with.  But that never stopped Sirius from seething in jealousy when James took her out for a night on the town.  She and he looked so good together, as though made for each other.  More of these 'dates' had followed, making the canine wonder if she even was his at all anymore.

Even now, as he stood by the corner, watching them make their way down the street, he couldn't help but feel animosity toward his best friend.  James noticed him standing there and switched directions so they approached him instead.

"Hey, mate, what are you up to?"  James asked, ever so innocently.  As if he didn't know.

The vivacious beauty with him said nothing.  But then, she never tried to excuse herself for her activities.  Sirius crossed his arms sternly, refusing to look at her.

"Does Lily know you're out again?" he asked, knowing the answer before it came.

James shrugged.  "She thinks I'm working late tonight.  What she doesn't know won't hurt me."  Sirius failed to laugh at the joke, for once, remaining serious.

"James, I've been watching you do this for over a month and I've never said anything.  But I can't take it anymore.  This has to stop.  If you do this again, I'm going to Lily."

"Padfoot, you wouldn't!"  James' eyes grew wide at the thought.  "We-we're best mates!  If she knew that I've been lying to her for a month… and with the baby on the way… please Padfoot!"

"This has to stop, Prongs.  And it stops right here and now or I'm going to Godric's Hollow tonight.  Now give her to me."

Reluctantly, James allowed her to return to Sirius' side, where the dog animagus knew she belonged.  As he did so, Sirius caught James patting her a little too close on her backside whispering, "Bye, beautiful."

"I'll see you tomorrow, James," Sirius said, perhaps a little too coldly as he took off into the sky.  Though she had had a very non-magical life before meeting Sirius, she could fly as well as any of his pure-blooded family.

As they flew home together, Sirius' anger began to melt away.  She may flirt and draw many appreciative looks from other men, but he was the only one she always went home with every night.  She was his.

Landing just outside his small house, Sirius took his girl around to the back.  He made sure she was cleaned off and chained to the outside wall of his shed.  He didn't want anything to happen to her after all.  Better that she was locked up while he slept.

Walking back inside the house, Padfoot noticed that in a few short nights, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs would have their night of freedom.  The thought of his three best friends made him smile.  A girl was a girl, but friends were forever. Those four would always be the best of friends.  Yet a comment of Remus' drifted into his mind, making him frown.

Scowling, he stomped up to his bedroom, leaving the love of his life to bask in the soft glow of the moon.  "Unhealthy, he says!  Just a bloody motorcycle, he says!  What does that bloody wolf know about it anyway?  I'll show him 'unhealthy infatuation'…"

FIN

See? I told you it wouldn't be so bad.  Ok, so it's a little on the weird/freaky side, but c'mon!  Am I the only girl who seems to think guys love their vehicles like they were supermodels or something?  At least, the ones around my college do.  *shakes head sadly*  Men and their bikes, I swear!  R&R my good friends, it makes a writer smile ^_^


End file.
